


Doors to the Soul

by kyrana



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Time, First Time for Everything Fest, First time writing, Gay Sex, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrana/pseuds/kyrana
Summary: He never saw that door there before Lance finds a mysterious door in a random hall of the castle. Shiro forces Keith and Lance to try and bond so they can work better as a teamJust not bond like they will once they fall into this rabbit hole of chaosEdit: so thanks to the second season coming out. I get to play around with Keith a bit. Maybe I'll make this get a bit angsty with it





	1. Doors

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH please forgive me, I need to rewatch the series again and this will be a smut later on,.....my first ever written smut

      Lance sighed softly as he walked through the castle  looking for someone to hang out with, or at least train with, though he wasn't one for that really. But it seemed everyone was so busy recently, Princess Allura with the navigating  and the dodging of the Galra. Coran with the repairs of the ship assisted  by Hunk. Shiro seemed to be preoccupied  with helping Pidge down in the lab ,it was odd how they were always together but they had a lot going on and Pidge just wanted to find his brother and father, seeing  as Shiro was the last to see them it seems why they would connect. Lastly there was Keith, god did Lance  hate him, but at the same time he couldn't help but think of him constantly. It was like a gnat that would never go away, Keith was constantly on his mind.

   Huffing slightly Lance continued to walk , no really paying attention  to where he was going when he came upon a door. Raising a brow he looked around  before pushing the pad beside it for it to open. Sadly it didn't open. He stepped back and looked at it when he noticed it had two scanner pads. He touched both of them but nothing happened.  

       Stepping back again  he  studied  the door and scratched his head as he noticed that the one touch pad glowed a red while the other glowed blue. Humming softly to himself he looked around and tried to point out where he was before walking away. He wanted to come back to it later with Pidge or someone, he thought about the red and blue buttons before walking. He soon somehow ended up in the training dock control room and seeing a person down on the dock. Instantly he knew who it was and a small smiled played at his lips as he leaned on the control panel and watched as Keith fought against the training drone.  
 

   He didn't notice how long he had been staring when a small cough came from behind him and he turned around to see Shiro standing behind him. His smile dropped instantly and he blinked at the other before nodding. “ sup Shiro?” he asked as he turned back to the window as Shiro walked closer to Lance. “ Just seeing where everyone was. What are you doing up here. Shouldn't  you be down there training with Keith?” Shiro  asked  as he watched the dark haired male below defeat the level 3 drone.

      Lance tensed up and looked to the side and tilted his head a bit as he shrugged “ well you see I was just on my way to the...my room to lay down and go to sleep.” Shiro  turned to Lance and raised and eyebrow at the tan skinned teen. “Lance. You woke up no more than 4 hours ago.”  

       Lance flushed softly and chuckled nervously as he moved to scratch the back of his head. Shiro  frowned a bit and crossed his arms at Lance and sighed “ just  go down and practice  your aim, we are having a group training session in a few hours.” he said before pushing a button on the panel. “Keith. I'm having Lance come practice  with you. Try not fight each other”  
 

      Down on the dock, Keith looked up for a second before flashing a thumbs up and jumping away from the drone as it attacked. He retaliated with a quick duck and roll before stabbing the drone in the back.  Lance groaned as he watched Keith closely before Shiro grabbed his arm and started to drag him down to the training room doors. “ try to get along” Shiro  said before opening the doors and shoving Lance inside.

       Lance stood there for a second before turning around “ Wait Shiro I don't have m-” he was cut off by the doors closing in his face. Frowning  he turned around the see Keith  glaring at him “look I was just walking by when he shoved me in here. I don't want to do this anymore than you.” Lance said as he walked over to to Keith  and looked at him before gasping softly.  
 

       Keith  raised a brow at the other boy and huffed slightly before turning  around “ just summon  your weapon already” he said as he readied his sword. “activate  level 4 drone” he said aloud to the room. Lance scurried  to summon his gun quickly  and get ready to fight.

         Throughout the training session Lance shed his jacket like Keith had done before. Together the two made it up to level 9 before Lance was hit from behind after the drone dodged Keith’s  attack and launched itself over Lance and smacked the boy clean across the dock. That is after he crashed into Keith causing both boys to land harshly on each other.  
 

 Groaning Lance  moved to sit up and rub his head from where it hit the floor. Beside him Keith coughed softly as he rolled onto his back. “ ...what the hell Lance?!” Keith shouted as he stood up. Lance looked up at him and huffed before standing up himself. “ well if you managed  to hit the drone I wouldn't have been slammed!” Keith frowned as Lance yelled in his face.  
  

    Lance hardly ever get that mad during training, what had him so strung up? Keith thought as he watched the other storm away. Frowning he decided to follow him after picking up his jacket. He stayed a good distance from Lance as stalked..what no, not stalked. Followed. He was following the tanned teen.  
 

        Keith followed Lance for a while before coming to a part of the castle that he's  never seen before. Raising a brow he didn't even notice that Lance stopped walking at a door. No even stopping himself as he looked around trying to somehow figure out where they were. He just turned in time to see the back of Lance’s head before running into him, chest to back.  
 

     Lance yelped a bit as he felt something hit his back, turning around to see Keith standing behind him looking shocked. “Did you seriously follow me?” he asked as Keith frowned “ yeah I wanted to know where you were going because we aren't done training yet” Lance groaned and crossed his arms “ Look. I'm done training  for the day. I just want to go into my room to sleep” Keith frowned  even more as he rolled his eyes “ your room isn't  this way. Besides do you even know where you are, because I have  never seen this place” he said gesturing to the door behind Lance. Lance looked behind him at the mysterious door and shrugged “ I know it’s not this way, doesn't mean I can't walk this way, Why are you following me anyway?” he asked as he frowned a bit. Just as he said that the two buttons glowed brightly and Keith looked over Lance’s shoulder before raising a brow “ what the heck?” Lance turned around and looked at the buttons before poking the blue one , like he did before “ huh..nothing, hey, I can’t reach the other button, will you push it?” He asked as he nodded to it.

    Keith rolled his eyes as he pushed the red button, a sudden sound of what seemed like air pressure releasing sounded from the door and both boys stepped back as the hatch flew open and steam rolled out of it. Keith looked into the dark room before looking at Lance and the other looked back, both sharing equal expressions of surprise mixed with curiosity. “ You go in first” Lance said before shifting a bit and looking in. “ No you go in first.” Keith said shoving Lance a bit. Lance glanced back at the black haired teen “ together?” He asked softly before Keith nodded and together both boys walked in. “ Hey it’s not to ba-” before Lance could finished the one line that leads to bad things, the door slammed shut, engulfing the two in pure darkness.


	2. Room

As soon as the door shut, Lance being the scaredy cat he was screamed and moved to hold onto the first thing he could, which happened to be Keith. Keith retaliated by elbowing the tan boy in the gut. “ Shut up crybaby, what happened to the door?” Keith asked as he turned around and looked for a way to open it “ I can't find a handle” he said under his breathe as Lance walked around feeling to a wall.  
    
  Lance’s hand hit the wall and nearly in an instant the place was illuminated with a thousand candles, each on lighting quickly. Keith looked at Lance with a, what did you do, look. Lance simply shrugged “ I found the lights” he said smirking a bit. Keith shook his head and looked around the room from where he stood, cringing at the sight.  
     
The room was large enough that you had to take a couple of steps to reach either wall on the sides and a few good strides in length. It was surprisingly clean with a lounge chair, couch and what seemed like a small snack bar. “ Dude! This is like a personal penthouse” Lance exclaimed as he rushed over to the bar and looked around, “ Hey, all the food is fresh…” he said softly as he looked up at Keith, who was slowly making his way to the couch. “ This is to weird” He said as he slowly sat down. 

  Lance rolled his eyes and moved to sit down beside the other with a glass of a weird coloured drink. Keith glanced over just as the other sipped the drink “ Hey! What the hell are you drinking?” Keith asked as he pulled the drink away, leaving Lance looking confused. “ Um….I don’t know, there are like, a lot of bottles filled with that stuff” Lance said shrugging a bit “ it’s not all that bad actually. Give it back” he said as he reached out for it.  
   
    Keith rolled his eyes and sniffed the drink a bit before taking a small sip, and that left Lance making a disgusted face at the thought that someone else drank out of his cup. Keith made a confused face as he coughed a bit “ That definitely has an odd taste, you’re right, it’s not  that bad” He said softly as he shrugged and handed the cup back to Lance.  
   
    Lance sighed and looked at the cup before drinking the rest of it, hiccupping a bit once he drank the last drop “ um....want some more?” he asked as he looked over at Keith and raised a brow, slightly surprised how they are still calm about this, “ should we try to contact the others and see if they can get us out?” Keith asked as he looked at Lance, “ we should at least try to find a way out of this” he said blinking a bit before moving to take his red jacket off.  Lance watched him and blinked a bit “ what are you doing ?” he asked as he stood up to get more to drink  
   
   Keith looked at Lance and raised a brow as he took his gloves off then his shoes, not fully noticing that he was doing that, Lance however looked at him as he slowly raised a brow “ are you okay?” Lance asked as he observed the other. Keith sat back in his shirt, pants and socks, he hummed a bit and looked at the other “ what did you say?” he asked in a soft, normal voice, one that he would use while talking to Shiro.  
   
    Keith rested his head back on the couch as he sighed and closed his eyes “ it’s actually nice in here…” he said softly. Lance nodded and slowly sipped the drink as he slowly kicked his shoes off and moved over to Keith with another glass, handing it to the other, sitting down on the couch. Together both sat in silence as they drank from their glasses and slowly started to relax more.  
    
  Lance looked over at Keith after finishing his glass and blinked a bit, as he tilted his head a bit as he watched Keith. In his eyes, Keith moved in slow motion, the way he blinked slowed down, showing off the delicacy of his dark lashes.  Lance’s sight slowly moved down the other’s lips and the instant thought of how soft the others soft pink lips felt against his own.  
   
   Before Lance could even think, or stop himself, he was pulling the dark haired male into a kiss. Keith gasped softly as his face was pulled to the others, he didn’t even try to stop as their lips slowly touched before molding to each others. Lance slowly ran his fingers up into Keith’s longer hair and locked them in gently. He hummed gently as he wrapped his other hand around Keith’s waist and pulled him closer.  
     
Keith on the other hand sat in shock before looking at the others closed eyes. “ hmmmm….” he hummed softly as he moved his hand slowly to Lance’s neck and rested his thumb on the others tan cheek. He slowly closed his eyes as he leaned into Lance. They tilted their heads a bit so their noses weren’t mashed awkwardly into the other’s cheek. The kiss melted into something...otherworldly as Lance gently licked the other’s lips, as if asking for entrance.

    Keith opened his mouth a bit and hummed as he felt the other’s tongue slipping slowly past his lips, the warm, slick, foreign object feeling satisfying in a different way. Lance slowly felt around the other's mouth, taking in the structure of Keith’s teeth. Before long they parted and both gasped softly, as they took in air. They opened their eyes and soon they widened as they made contact. “....Did...we….just….” Lance asked softly, his cheeks burning a soft red “ Yeah...we did” Keith replied just as softly and blinked a bit. 

    Lance let go of Keith’s hair and moved back a bit before biting his lip, feeling Keith’s mouth on his tongue still, Keith on the other hand was shaking softly as he looked away, slightly missing the feeling. His chest hurt as his heart beat quickly and he held his breath, trying to slow it down. Lance on the other hand chewed on his lip as his heart was in his throat and he felt like he needed to say something.  
   
   “ Um….that wasn’t to bad…” Lance said as he looked over at him “ for my first kiss” he said blushing more, as he confessed that his lips had been virgin. Keith’s head snapped over and he looked at Lance “ that was your first kiss?!” he asked a bit forceful. Lance nodded as Keith’s face bloomed red. “ Fuck….Lance I'm sorry” Keith mumbled a bit. Lance was a bit taken back as the other one, said his name and two apologized. “ Hey dude...it’s okay. I like it...honestly” he said as he smiled.  
   
    The two looked at each other before collectively sighing and smiling. Lance chuckled softly and pulled Keith closer again before looking at him “ want to try us out?” he asked into the other's ear softly. Keith nodded and looked up at him with a smirk “ secretly of course” He said softly, just as the sound of air escaping what sounded like a vacuum lock filled the room and the two looked up to see the door slowly opening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh my gosh!!!!!!!! this was the first time I ever wrote a make out scene!!!!!!!!!! I am so happy at how it came out!!!!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> comment what you think of it so far!!


End file.
